The Tale of the Fish
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by newmanb. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. My name is Oscar the fish and I live in the ocean. I have a friend name Angie, and me and her work at the car wash.


Shark's Tale:

The Tale of the fish

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations belonging to Dreamworks. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law_

My name is Oscar the fish and I live in the ocean. I have a friend name Angie, and me and her work at the car wash. One day my boss sikes let me watch the car wash, because he was on a business trip to the Caribbean's part of the ocean. That day the car wash was crazy with dirty whales that needed to be washed. So me like always took charge and though I was the boss for that day. So I went to the door and wondered why they weren't letting the whales in to get washed. So he swam to Angie and asked her why they weren't letting the whales in to get washed. She said "we don't have any washing soap to wash all these dirty whales", Oscar replied "why didn't sikes tell me before he left the car wash today". And he swam away to call sikes on the phone. Then he picked up the phone and called sikes. Sikes picked up and said "hello", Oscar replied as usual he panicked "we don't have any washing soap to wash the whales, where can I go get some".

He said "you need to go to the deep part of the ocean where it is dark and talk to a crab named Marcus and give him the shell that is under the counter, then he will give you a piece of meat. Then he will tell you to go to a shark named Bruce and give him the piece of the meat that the crab gave you. After you give the meat to Bruce he will give you a sheet of paper, when you get the sheet of paper you will swim all the way to the top and then you will go to the eastern coast of the ocean were the turtles are and then talk to the turtle named Chris then give him the sheet of paper that Bruce gave you to give to him. Then Chris will take you were the washing soap is at and when you get grab as many as you can, well I have to so do the best you can BYE". Oscar hung up and was on his way with the shell under the desk and went to the bottom of the ocean. So Oscar went to the crab shop and went to the counter and asked for a crab named Marcus.

The crab at the counter said "he is in the back I'll go get him", the crab said at the counter. Marcus came out and said "what's going on", the crab at the counter said this right here want to talk to you", then Marcus told him to come into his office. Oscar went into his office and sat down in the chair that was right in front of his desk. Oscar said "I need some washing soap for the car wash, so my boss told me to give you this. Oscar pulled out the shell and gave the shell to the Marcus. Marcus said "this is a very nice shell", so he went to his closet and got the piece of meat that needed to be given to the shark Bruce. He gave the piece of meat to Oscar and told him to be very careful. So Oscar rushed out of his office and went on his way to the ship where Bruce lived. He got to where Bruce lived and it was dark and creepy. He went to the ship and knocks on the door and said "Is Bruce in there", Bruce shouted "yeah who is it at the door", Oscar said "my name is Oscar". So Bruce opened the door and told Oscar to come in. Oscar as usual was scared because he thought he was going to eat him.

But what Oscar didn't know that Bruce is the friendliest shark you could ever have as a friend. So Oscar came and sat down in his chair in the front room. He said "I am on a journey to find some washing soap for the car wash and the top sea level and the crab named Marcus told me to give you this". Then Bruce said "okay hold on let me go get the sheet of paper you need". As Bruce swam back to his room Oscar was being very noisy and he was looking around every where looking at all his pictures and just being plain old noisy. Bruce came back with the sheet of paper and traded Oscar for the piece of meat. As soon as Oscar gave him the meat he took off and said "see you later", and Oscar was swimming as fast as he could back to the top.

When he finally got to the top he was asking everybody where were the turtles at and every body kept telling him Sydney cause that's where the Australian coast is at that's also where the turtles live. As he was on his journey he stopped by his house and got him something to eat and then he was off to the Australian coast. As he swimming Oscar was also sing. He was singing Car Wash and he really thought he could sing. Oscar came up to this burly part where the jelly fish were at. He didn't know what to do so he kept swimming and he went through a whole bunch of jelly fish and they were stingy him. He got through as best he could. He swam through there stingers and made to the other side.

When he got to the other side he started to swim as fast as he could. He was out of breath and had to take a break. So he went to this place called THE JUCIY FISH and then he went inside to see what was all in there. There were people dancing on the floor and they were having fun. Then Oscar said to his self "maybe I should have a little fun to", then Oscar went out there and started to dance when the music started he started. Oscar was so happy that he was dancing that he lost track of time. Oscar rushed out and started back on his journey and was off to find the Australian coast. Oscar was swimming and swimming and swimming that he thought he was lost but he saw something up a head and it looked like the turtles were up there. Oscar started to get closer and closer to the turtles until he was right there where they were at.

He asked one of the turtles "do they know where Chris is", the turtles said back to him "yeah he is over there across this coast", and so Oscar went on across the coast and started to look for Chris.

He came up to the coast and found Chris and gave him the sheet of paper that Bruce gave him. Then Chris told him to get on his shell and he was going to ride on his back to the place where the soap was at. When they finally got there the soap was almost gone so Oscar had to swim fast to try to get the soap that was left. So Oscar grab the soap and he was on his way back to the Car Wash. Oscar had enough soap that could clean everybody including him. So Oscar finally got to the Car Wash and gave them some soap so they could clean up the whales that were waiting at the door. They let the whales in and started to wash them. Oscar was happy that they finally got some business with them whales

The End


End file.
